They Found Us!
by VinegarandHorseradish
Summary: A short drabble of what might happen if Goten and Trunks found the fan fictions about DBZ.


"Hey Goten, what're you reading?" Trunks asked suspiciously staring at the bright screen. Goten was always on the computer late at night, usually after he finished work. Trunks had tried to ignore his roommate's nightly surfing and sleep, but it was hard, and he had to get to Capsule Corp early. It was worse when Goten snickered and burst in to boisterous laughter randomly. This particular Friday night, Trunks decided he would set up a few rules about noise.

"Oh, hey you're up late, Trunks!" Goten beamed innocently. Trunks frowned, and Goten went red apologizing, "Sorry, am I keeping you up?"

"Not tonight, but on week nights I need to sleep. Just keep it down."

"Can do."

"And seriously, what are you reading?"

"I'm just reading a fan fic. They're hilarious."

"Fan fic? Of what?"

"Us, our friends and familes. Being characters is a tough life." Goten smirked, "They ship anything on this site, like that Harry Potter douche with an apple."

"They ship anything? Are you saying anything as in _anything_?" Trunks laughed.

"Yeah, our Dads, my dad and himself, you and that other you, the other you and Gohan…it's insane!"

"Wait, me and Gohan? No!"

"They ship him with Videl too, which is good, since they are married. What's worse is they ship me with Gohan!" Goten chuckled hysterically.

"And I bet they ship him with your dad, too, right?" Trunks added unamused.

"Oh yeah, it's hilarious! He's paired with Vegeta too!"

"What? Fans are weird."

"But they're great! Sometimes they throw together some badass fight scenes."

"But all the shipping! Next they're gonna ship me with Pan or something!"

"Yup, already done. They shipped me with Bra…" Goten avoided his roomie's cold stare at the mention of his sister and added, "They ship her with Pan too. And they fused them to ship with Gotenks."

"How much worse can it get?" Trunks asked rhetorically, hoping Goten could catch on. He didn't.

"Define worse? Cus' they paired us, and it's really popular."

"That's just wrong. We're bros, and you're with Valise."

"So? My dad isn't dating himself, your dad is with your mom, and so on. It's at least creative."

"If it's that creative, why don't they bug another group?"

"You don't read much fan fiction…It jumps from television to comic books to novel series. We aren't alone here. Take, I dunno, Batslash."

"Batslash?"

"Batman and the first Robin…now Nightwing. They have that out there, but honestly, would you expect the gloomy angsty Batman to want sex, from anyone, especially his adopted son? Nope! There's a reason it's called fiction!"

"Even so, it's weird."

"Don't judge until you know. Read this and say that with a straight face!" Goten turned the screen to him, challenging him to back down. And he knew Trunks never backed down from him, he inherited his father's pride. Trunks read the first two paragraphs, blushing profusely. Goten was bubbling with cackles, waiting for the chance to see Trunks' reaction.

"Well? Say it!" Goten snickered. Trunks glared at him and stuttered, "Fan fiction is weird."

"Duh! How did you like the Truten story?"

"Truten? They have a name!?"

"Yeah, Trunks, didn't I just say Batslash?" Goten face palmed and added, "You're really flustered. Was the slash too much for you?"

"What? No! I just can't believe people would even-"

"We had some really gay moments, the best of friends can get away with that when no one else cares too much, but we are characters. It's how they see it, and I personally don't feel bothered by it. If fan-girls think it, they can, and they can write it down too."

"Goten, you have a weird way of thinking…"

"Do I? You're bent out of shape over a story, dude. It's like you'd want that to happen!"

"Hey! I do not!" Trunks cried indignantly.

"You so do! Let's face it, you're afraid of girls and I am your feminine side."

"That's ridiculous! Why, because you're some kind of metro hipster?"

"I'm getting under your skin. You can't do that to anyone really. That's why I'm usually on the bottom…and I'm singled out as a slut for older men. Take a deep breath, and go to sleep. I'll shut up for a while." Goten turned to the screen and giggled as he read, letting Trunks go to his bed and stare at the ceiling, trying to forget what he just read and Goten's snide comments. His best friend was quieter, and eventually Trunks drifted off into sleep with one last thought: "Fan-girls are a strange group…"


End file.
